harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoire Weasley
- DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) - "beautiful, blonde daughter Victoire" |skin = White |family = *Septimus WeasleyAlthough it has never been confirmed that Septimus and Cedrella are Arthur's parents, this can be inferred based on Sirius Black's statement in Ch. 6 of Order of the Phoenix that Arthur was "something like his second cousin once removed." The Black family tree establishes Cedrella as a first cousin once removed of both Orion and Walburga Black, Sirius's parents. Thus, any children she had would be their second cousins, and second cousins once removed of their sons Sirius and Regulus. Also, almost all of Sirius's relatives can be seen on the Black family tree as both his parents were born into the House of Black, making it unlikely that he could be related to Arthur in a way not shown. See also this talk page and an HPL essay for more information. (paternal ancestor) † *Cedrella Weasley (paternal ancestor) † *Arthur Weasley (paternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (paternal grandmother) *Monsieur Delacour (maternal grandfather) *Apolline Delacour (maternal grandmother) *Bill Weasley (father) *Fleur Weasley (mother) *Louis Weasley (brother) *Dominique Weasley (sister) *Gabrielle Delacour (maternal aunt) *Ginevra Potter (aunt) *Harry Potter (uncle) *James Sirius Potter (cousin) *Albus Severus Potter (cousin) *Lily Luna Potter (cousin) *Ron Weasley (uncle) *Hermione Granger (aunt) *Rose Granger-Weasley (cousin) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (cousin) *Fred Weasley (uncle) † *George Weasley (uncle) *Angelina Weasley (aunt) *Fred Weasley II (cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (cousin) *Percy Weasley (uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt) *Molly Weasley II (cousin) *Lucy Weasley (cousin) *Charles Weasley (uncle) *Delacour family *Weasley family *Prewett family *House of Black |romances = *Edward Lupin |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Weasley family *Delacour family *Prewett family |theme = wizard }} Victoire Weasley (b. 2 May, early 2000sVictoire must have been born in 2000 or later, inclusive, as she is still in attendance at Hogwarts in the 2017-2018 school year.) was a part-veela witch and the eldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley .J.K. Rowling MSNBC Interview on Accio! Quote She has two younger siblings, Dominique and Louis Weasley. Victoire started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the early-to-mid 2010s. She was also the girlfriend of Edward Lupin. Biography Early life Victoire was born on 2 May in the early 2000s. She was given her name, which means "victory" in French, because her date of birth fell on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix, and allies prevailed against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Victoire has two younger siblings: a sister, Dominique, and a brother, Louis."The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children" from the Times Online Through her maternal great-grandmother, Victoire is one-eighth Veela. It is possible she lived at Shell Cottage with her family. Hogwarts years Victoire began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the early-to-mid 2010s. When Victoire accompanied the rest of her family to the Quidditch World Cup in 2014, presumably she and Teddy Lupin were already in a relationship, as Rita Skeeter wrote of them snogging often. So much, in fact, they had their own section in Rita's article. The two of them sat together during the final match between Bulgaria and Brazil, but seemed more interested in talking than watching the match. Victoire's father finally swapped places with her and directed her attention to the pitch, although she sulked about it. Later, she and Teddy managed to "find their way back into adjacent seats". On 1 September, 2017, Victoire's by-then-graduated boyfriend came to see her off for another year at King's Cross Station. Victoire's cousin, James Potter, saw the couple snogging and interrupted them. Because of this incident, it is unlikely that Victoire was born later than 2001, as the age difference between her and Teddy would have been profound. When Teddy told him to leave, James returned to tell his family what he had seen, and his younger sister, Lily, expressed her wish that Teddy and Victoire would marry someday, making Teddy an official part of the extended Weasley-Potter clan. , Epilogue Physical appearance Victoire was described as "very good-looking," which presumably indicates that she took after either her mother, Fleur, or her father, Bill, or both, in appearance. It could also link to her Veela ancestry, which might consequently make her beauty more profound. Rita Skeeter described her as blonde and beautiful. Etymology Victoire means "victory" in French, the native language of her mother Fleur Delacour, probably chosen because she was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Behind the scenes *Both Victoire and Teddy Lupin have fathers who were attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. *Both Victoire and Teddy Lupin have mothers with unique traits related to their physical appearances — Fleur Delacour has Veela blood, and Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. *Victoire and Teddy are fourth cousins once removed as they are both distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *In J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life, when sketching the Weasley Family Tree, Rowling stated that Victoire was so named because she was born on the anniversary of the day the Second Wizarding War ended. *Victoire is the last character introduced during the Harry Potter series. *Victoire is likely an homage to Elanor Gamgee from , who was born on the anniversary of the downfall of Sauron. Both were noted to be very beautiful. *Victoire is similar to her aunt, Ginny Weasley, in that both are females (last and first of their generations), both fell in love and have a relationship with war-orphaned men (Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter, respectively) and both were considered to be extremely beautiful from a young age. Appearances * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * Notes and references de:Victoire Weasley fr:Victoire Weasley pl:Victoire Weasley Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Victoire Category:House of Black descendants Category:Prewett family descendants Category:Sorted in the 2010s Category:Unknown House Victoire Weasley, Victoire